Sehnsucht der Falter
by Creature of Masquerade
Summary: Was,wenn er keine Hoffnung mehr hat?Wenn niemand ihn so sieht, wie er eigentlich ist?Niemand?Shounenai


Sehnsucht der Falter

Ein erstickter Schrei hallte durch die die Gänge von Hogwarts. Jeder nahm ihn wahr, jeder verdrängte das, was er zu bedeuten hatte.

_Es war nicht lange her, seit er Voldemort verraten hatte. Seit dieser sonst so stolze Junge seine Familie und alles was er je besessen hatte aufgegeben hat. Es kam völlig überraschend, einem Bombenschlag gleich. Voldemort war es gelungen Harry Potter, den Stolz der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft, in die Hände zu kriegen. Als der Triumph in den Augen des dunklen Lordes aufgeblitzt war und er sich bereit machte um den, den er über alles hasste, der ihn gedemütigt und geschwächt hatte, entgültig zu vernichten und vor aller Augen der Welt klar zu machen, wem sie zu gehorchen hatten, da , genau in diesem Moment hatte der Junge, der lebt aufgegeben. Doch Harry Potter bekam Hilfe, Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite. _

_Durch einen Schleier von Schmerz hatte er wahr genommen, wie sich eine schlanke Gestalt aus den Reihen der Todesser löste und auf den dunklen Lord los ging. Es war ein Kampf entbrannt, einer gegen alle. Ein einziger der für ihn kämpfte. Er wusste nicht was dann geschehen war. Als er aufwachte befand er sich im Grimmauldplatz. Als er anfing Fragen zu stellen schwiegen sie. Er solle sich erst ein mal erholen. Aber auch als es ihm besser ging wollte keiner seine Fragen beantworten. _Selbst die Menschen, die er für seine Freunde gehalten hatte, schwiegen und taten so als würden sie seine fragenden Blicke nicht mitbekommen. Als wäre alles wie immer. Irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben und das Leben lief wieder in gewohnten Bahnen. Als es wieder nach Hogwarts ging, zu seinem letzten Jahr, wie er bedrückt festgestellt hatte, mieden ihn die meisten und wichen seinen Blicken aus. Nur die Slytherins warfen ihm wie gewohnt hasserfüllte Blicke zu. Er nahm es zur Kenntnis, ebenso das Draco Malfoy in den drei Wochen Unterricht, die sie bisher hatten kein einziges mal mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er hatte ihn weder beleidigt, noch sonst irgendwie eines Blickes gewürdigt. Ausserdem fand Harry, dass er kränklich aussah, so dünn und auch wenn es draussen so heiss war, dass man am liebstens den gesamten Tag im kühlen Wasser des See´s verbringen wollte, zog er langärmlige Sachen an. Schon allein bei dem Gedanke an die Hitze, die darunter sein musste, wurde Harry ganz schwindelig. Ihm selbst ging es wieder gut, auch wenn keine seiner Fragen beantwortet worden war. Seine Freunde fragten ihn fast alle paar Stunden, ob es ihm gut ginge, daher erzählte er ihnen nichts von den Albträumen, die ihn Nacht für Nacht heimsuchten. Sie würden nur wieder zu Dumbledore oder einem anderen seiner Aufpassen, die dachten er würde sie nciht bemerken, rennen und ihnen erzählen, dass er schlecht träumte. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendwer sich um ihn sorgte. Sie liessen ihn immer im unklaren, meinten es sei besser so. Das konnten sie wirklich gut, ihn belügen und trotzdem die guten Freunde spielen. Harry hatte sie längst durchschaut. Sie wussten es, behielten ihre Illusion aber weiterhin aufrecht. Und Harry spielte mit. Aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Der Prinz der Slytherins um genau zu sein. Harry fiel auf, wie die anderen Slytherins ihn musterten, so voller Hass, wenn sie glaubten niemand würde es mitbekommen. Doch Harry bekam es mit, er nahm alles wahr und er wusste nicht mehr wann sie die Sorge um den so eisig wirkenden Jungen in sein Herz geschlichen hatte. Manchmal hallten Schreie durch die Gänge, aber Harry vermochte nicht zu sagen, von wem und woher. Wenn er andere darauf ansprachen, behaupteten diese, sie hätten nichts gehört. Sie logen und noch dazu ziemlich schlecht. Er sagte nichts dazu, er hatte begriffen, dass sich anscheinend alle um ihn herum gegen ihn verschworen hatten, mit dem einzigen Ziel ihn dumm und unwissend sterben zu lassen. Der bittere Ausdruck in seinen Augen nahm zu. Dann stürmte er ohne ein weiteres Wort tiefer in die vielen Gänge Hogwarts, fest entschlossen den Schreien auf den Grund zu gehen, auch wenn diese nicht mehr zu hören waren. Auf halben Weg in die Kerker rauschte Draco Malfoy an ihm vorbei, würdigte ihm allerdings keines Blickes. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er stur zu Boden sah und anscheinend nichts um sich herum wahr nahm. Harry nahm sich vor, ihn jetzt noch genauer zu beobachten. Er wollte wissen was mit ihm los war. Er hatte versucht sich einzureden, dass es ihm so viel besser gefiel ohne diese ewigen Streitereien mit Malfoy aber das stimmte nicht, er vermisste diese paar Sekunden in denen der Eisprinz ihm Beachtung schenkte so sehr, dass es fast schmerzte, er ertrug es nicht von ihm ignoriert zu werden.

Vielleicht war Malfoy der einzige, der in ihm sah was er wirklich war. Kein strahlender Held der sein Heer in den Sieg führen würde, kein mutiger Gryffindor, nein bei weitem nicht. Vielleicht sah er den allein gelassenen Jungen, der einfach nur Angst hatte. Angst vor dem Kampf, Angst alle zu enttäuschen. Und vielleicht hatte er ihm deshalb immer wieder diese paar Momente während sie stritten geschenkt um ihm zu helfen, ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war und das er wahr genommen wurde. Vielleicht hatte er es wirklich so gemeint, so dass niemand es merkte. Als Harry aus seinen Gedanken aufschreckte und sich zu Malfoy drehen wollte, war dieser bereits verschwunden. Leicht verwundert fragte er sich, wie lange er hier gestanden und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hatte, zog es aber vor auf diese Frage keine Antwort zu geben. Das passierte ihm öfters, dass er plötzlich in seinen Gedanken versank und erst Minuten, ja fast schon Stunden, später wieder daraus hervorkam. Den Kopf schüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als er an die Gesichter der Leute dachte, die ihm gleich sicher strahlend begrüssen würden. Die aufkeimende Wut unterdrückte er schnell und betrat dann den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ganz wie erwartet kamen sofort seine "Freunde" zu ihm und fragte ihn, wie es ihm den ginge. Am liebsten hätte er sie angeschrien, dass sie sich ihre Scheiss Heucheleien sonst wohin stecken konnten. Er tat es nicht sondern nickte nur leicht. Damit gaben sie sich zu frieden und fingen an ihm von ihrem Tag zu erzählen. Als ob ihn das intressieren würde. Trotzdem tat er so, als würde er aufmerksam zu hören, aber als sie ihn nach seinem Tag fragte winkte er ab und sagte, dass er den ganzen Tag gelernt habe. Dann stand Harry auf, ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

_Drückende Stille, huschende Schatten. Er stand in Mitten eines grossen Feldes, ein Feld das mit Blut getränkt war. Überall lagen leblose Körper und als er an sich hinab sah, bemerktend das auch er voller Blut war, starrte er direkt in zwei leblose blaue Augen. Dumbledore´s sonst so freundlich blickende Augen waren von Wut und Schmerz gekennzeichnet, seine Gesichtzüge in einem stummen Schrei erstarrt. Harry fühlte nichts... er hatte ihn weder gehasst noch geliebt. Er schritt über das Feld hinweg, erkannte den einen oder anderen Körper wieder. Dann bemerkte er ein Licht, es war nicht sonderlich hell , aber wie ein Nachtfalter fühlte er sich zu diesem sanften Lich hingezogen, so begann er zu rennen immer weiter auf das Licht zu. Die Sehnsuch eines Falters, der sich verzweifelt nach Licht sehnte brodelte in ihm hoch. Dann stand er genau davor und er erkannte was oder wer dieses Licht war. Es war..._

Mit einem erstickten Schrei fuhr Harry aus dem Schlaf. Der stechende Schmerz, den seine Narbe verursacht hatte, ebbte schon wieder ab. Frustriert liess er sich zurück sinken. Beinahe, dachte er verbittert, beinahe hätte ich gewusst, wer mich gerettet hat, wem ich soviel bedeute, dass er sein eigenes Leben für das meine riskiert. Mit einem Gefühl bitterer Enttäuschung stand er auf und zog sich an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr veriet ihm, dass es 5 Uhr morgens war. Leise schlich er sich aus dem Gryffindor Turm und wanderte ziellos durch die vielen Gänge. Einmal begegnete er Peeves, der die Verwandlungsräume zu kleinholz verarbeitete, sonst aber blieb es still. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie ihn seine Füsse zum Eingang des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum trugen. Als er davor stand und sich verwundert und auch ein wenig erschrocken umsah, hörte er es wieder. Leise Schreie, so qualvoll und voller Schmerz, dass sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Schnell rannte Harry los, den Schreien hinter her, die ihn zu einer Mauer führten. Verwirrt sah er sich um und entdeckte dann einen Durchgang, von dem er sich sicher war, dass er eben noch nicht da gewesen war. Hastig und möglichst leise huschte er hindurch. Er landete in einem versteckten Kerker und was er dort sah, liess ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Draco Malfoy lag sich windend auf dem Boden, seine Kleider waren zerrissen, überall war Blut und das sonst so schöne Gesicht des Jungen war schmerzverzerrt.

Drei ihm nur allzu bekannte Personen standen um ihn herum, einer von ihnen hatte einen Cruciatus auf den hilflos am Boden liegenden Jungen angewandt,ein höhnisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabe und Gregory Goyle, ehemals Draco Malfoy´s Vertraute und Freunde.

Harry spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte, als er daran dachte, dass ihn seine "Vertrauten", seine Freunde vielleicht auch irgendwann verraten würden. Ihn auslieferten, damit es endlich Frieden gab. Entschlossen trat er aus dem Gang heraus, seinen Zauberstab griffbereit. Mit leisen Schritten näherte er sich dem Geschehen. "Ziemlich unfair, drei gegen einen, findet ihr nicht?" durchbrach er die Stille und lächelte eisig. "Aber das ist ja das Prinzip eures Lords, nicht wahr? Ihr seid so furchtbar feige..."höhnte er und erfreute sich an den eindeutig erschrockenen Gesichtern der drei Slytherins. "Das ihr nicht fair spielt habe ich ja von euch erwartet, aber das ihr euch gegen jemanden aus euren Reihen stellt...?" Er liess offen, ob er wusste warum. Die Antwort bekam er auch so. "Er ist ein verdammter Verräter!"zischte Blaise und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Der Cruciatus wurde in gleichem Moment von Draco genommen, als Blaise sich zu Harry wandte. Er sah wie der Junge nach Luft rang und sich dann leise und vorallem behutsam aufrichtete. Gelassen hob Harry seinen Zauberstab. "An eurer Stelle" meinte er gedehnt "würde ich lieber das Weiter suchen, sonst "grinste er "könnte es unter umständen tödlich enden! Für euch, versteht sich!" Das eisige Lächeln und der gefühlslose Ausdruck in seinen Augen taten das Übrige. "Expelliarmus"rief er und allen drei wurden die Zauberstäber entrissen. Harry fing sie geschickt auf. Die drei sahen ihn mit hasserfüllten Blicken an und im selben Moment wusste Harry, dass er gewonnen hatte. Aber er fühlte keinen Triumph, als er sah, wie die Jungen ihr Heil in der Flucht suchten. Langsam schritt er auf Malfoy zu.

Eine Weile standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, sahen sich in die Augen. Dann durchbrach Harry die Stille, die er schon seit längerem als Freund ansah.

"Danke!" Ein einzelnes Wort, ein Wort das soviel aussagte.Er wusste, dass Draco nichts erwidern würde, aber Draco verstand und dafür dankte Harry ihm. Er dankte ihm für alles.Jetzt waren sie wieder im reinen, sie waren quitt.

Mit dem ersten Lächeln seit langer Zeit auf den Lippen und der Gewissheit,dass es jemanden gab, der ihn so sah, wie er war und ihn auch so aktzeptierte, verschwand Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, in der Dunkelheit des Ganges, einem neuen Leben und einer Zukunft entgegen.


End file.
